The True Sol Senshi
by Fou-Chan
Summary: Five New girls appear at Juuban High, who are they and do they have anything to do with these new Youma and the self proclaimed 'True Sol Senshi? What is their hidden past?
1. The Intro of True Mars

Whispers ran throughout the class room;  
"Who…"  
"Why do they look like Usagi-tachi…?"{1}  
The teacher's eyes narrowed as he stepped up, "Class, calm down," His voice was harsh and demanding quickly causing his wish to be granted. The students slowly silenced in response, "Good. Now here are our new students; please introduce yourselves."

The first to step up was a tall deep purple haired girl. Her long tresses were tied back into a single odango on the back of her head, a long ponytail falling off it and hanging just longer then Usagi's. Her eyes shone in a amethyst purple that matched Rei's quite well. The school uniform clung to her curves and her dark blue bow balancing atop her well sized bust; though an item that would most likely draw attention rested atop that. A brooch that seemed a lot like Usagi's was the said item. It was a black crescent moon much like the one on Luna's forehead though titled to the left slightly. Where the two points touched a purple gem was clutched.  
Her long slender arms folded over her chest eyes shifting over the class though landing on Usagi. A small smirk graced her lips and her glance widened to look over the full room, "Hajimemashite, atashi no namae wa Kurea, Kuroi desu," She nodded once before finishing, "Dozo yoroshiku."{2} She stepped back and to the side, another girl taking a step forward.

This girl was slightly taller than Kuroi though no less beautiful. Just as Kuroi had a resemblance to Usagi, this girl had traits like Ami. She had long just past her shoulders dark blue hair and matching crystal blue eyes. On her bow rested a star brooch. It was silver and the center held a blue gem. Her crystal orbs scanned the room landing on Ami before a gentle smile graced her face and she changed her gaze to the class, "Hajimemashite, watashi no namae Yuuki, Ame desu," Ame bowed and added in, "Dozo yoroshiku."{3} Trailing back, Ame took the spot next to Kuroi.

Next to step up was a deep crimson haired girl, her locks that fell down to her knees contrasting with her rust colored eyes. She was just as tall as Kuroi though slightly more mature looking. Just like Ame she held a silver star brooch, though the red themed girls gem was rusty crimson in color. Like the two before her had done, her eyes glanced over the room, though quickly she noted that who she was looking for was not there and a frown plastered onto her beautiful face out of annoyance, "Hajimemashite, Kokoro, Kyou desu," She nodded her head once, "Yoroshiku."{4} Kyou stepped back and took a somewhat protective stance in front of Kuroi, glaring at all the guys who look her way.

The next and tallest of the group was a short haired brunette. Her shimmering emerald eyes scanned the room like all those before her, landing on Makoto. Also like the two before she had a silver star resting on her bow, though it held a green gem. Grinning slightly she spoke up, "Yo! Atashi no Meroko, Zakuro desu," A peace sign and wider grin were flashed before she continued, "Yoroshiku."{5} Zakuro joined the others who had already spoken taking a spot next to Kyou, also sending the girl a warning glance to calm down. The crimson haired girl glared back for a moment before calming her stance slightly.

The last of the girls walked up. She had just past her chin orangeish blond hair and shimmering sapphire eyes. Her brooch was like the others though with an orange gem in the center. Sapphire orbs scanned the room and landing on Minako before the blond grinned broadly and glanced fully to the class, "Minna-san, ohaiyo! Atashi no namae wa Koime, Hikari," She chirped before tilting her head to the side slightly and grinned, "Dozo yoroshiku."{6}

The teacher nodded once and looked to the rows of students looking for a place to put each of the new students. Soon though, he spoke up, "Okay then: Kurea-san sit to the double odango. Yuuki-san please sit next to the girl with the blue bob cut. Kokoro-san you may sit next to Kurea-san. Meroko-san you may sit next to the tall brunette with the ponytail. Lastly Koime-san please sit next to the blond with the red bow in her hair." Each girl nodded and took the respective seat assigned to her.

Usagi turned to look to the purple haired girl just as she took the empty seat to the blonds left and Kyou to Kuroi's. "Hi! I'm Tsukino, Usagi," She chirped smiling broadly, "You're Kuroi-chan right?" This caught both girls attention.  
Purple and rust eyes turned to the blond. Kuroi nodded once her face holding a simple grin, "Yeah, pleasure to meet you Tsukino-chan," During this exchange Kyou's rust eyes kept a careful eye on Usagi.  
"Then you're Kyou-chan, right?" Usagi's blue eyes turned to Kyou questioningly.  
Rust eyes narrowed and Kyou spoke tauntingly, "Yes, I am' Odango-Atama."{7} Usagi's cheeks puffed in response and she turned to the front, Kyou smirking ever so slightly. Though as this happened Kuroi had been watching and a small bell-like laugh passes her lips, cheering the crimson haired girl next to her even more.

As this went on the three other senshi greeted their 'doubles', though class quickly passed on and the bell rang signaling lunch. Usagi-tachi offered to let the new girls eat with them and agreed, soon they were off.  
Usagi led the group to a gathering of sakura trees where she plopped down and opened up her bento. After the rest of the group had followed suit Makoto spoke up, "So did you guys move here together?" She questioned.  
Zakuro spoke up in reply, "Yup, our parents sent us here for some business of sorts," She grinned and it seemed as if it was an inside within the group.

"AHH! What's that?!" The yell rang from a group of girls around the corner, who were being attacked by a Youma.  
"We'll go check it out," Minako called out already up and running, "You guys stay here," The other four outers jumped up and dashed after her.

Once they were gone Kuroi turned to her group, "So, who should meet them first?" She grinned, her playful tone evident in her expression as well as her voice.  
The girl to stand was Kyou, "I will…" She smirked and started off, pulling the star brooch off her bow and calling out, "Mars Eternal Power! Make-UP!" in a flash of crimson lightly her outfit had changed.  
It was defiantly a senshi's fuku, but not like the Sol Senshi's or the starlight's. The body part in the stomach area was gone, the bit left under the bow black in color. Her bow looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's but with a rusty crimson colored charm, not gold. Her shirt had three layers, also like Eternal Moon's; they were black, then rusty crimson, then pure red. Her boots were also like Eternal Sailor Moon's though black with a crimson lining and rust colored moon. The bubble sleeves were rust and main part of her gloves black with crimson trim. She had no tiara and on her forehead rested the symbol of mars in red.  
"I'll be back then, Kuro," She grinned and was off.  
Shaking her head Kuroi smirked and murmured, "Don't show off too much Mars."

All the girls had run off or fainted, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were having a hard time with the Youma. The demon itself looked like a shadow of a mix between a tiger and a phoenix. One of its claws slashed down toward Venus; though a scream of pain and the creature stumbling back were the only signs that an attack had stopped the creatures strike.  
"Oh, did I hurt you, koneko-chan?"{8} A figure appeared from the shadows, "I am the true flame of Mars, Sailor True Mars!" She smirked and jumped toward the Youma sending a round house kick toward it. The force of the attack caused the creature to fly right into a tree.

The inners looked wide eyed at the new arrival. She had managed to straight on attack the enemy they had been having so many problems with!  
True Mars snickered slightly and held her right hand out towards the Youma, palm up, "Hell's FIRE!" She called flames bursting up around her some bright crimson others almost pure white. The fire shot up swirling up around her arm and into a ball just in front of her open hand. Soon it shot out toward the Youma, destroying it on the spot.  
"How did you…?" Venus started before she was cut off.  
"Because, I am as I had said the true senshi of Mars," True Mars stated simply before turning away from the group and giving them a simple wave walking off as she did so.

"Moon… What do you think we should do?" Mercury questioned softly.  
The words drew Moon out of her daze like state, "We should try to be friends… I don't think she's evil. After all, she helped V."  
Mercury nodded once, "Yes, I bet she has others on her team as well. Most likely a Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and a Moon if she is Mars."  
Jupiter nodded in agreement, "Yeah, though the new girls might be bored of waiting by now." Remembrance crossed the groups' faces and they all quickly de-transformed; running back to where they left the new girls.

When they arrived all five girls were looking to the inners with worried gazes. "What happened?" Hikari questioned her sapphire eyes waiting the five as they arrived.  
"Oh it was just a bug, some girls are just freaked out so easily," Minako replied shaking her hand as if to dismiss it.  
The new girls nodded and the rest all sat down to finish their lunch. Once the food was gone they got up and headed back to class, making it in time for the bell to ring. Class seemed to pass slowly, the inners all spaced out slightly.  
_'Who is True Mars…'  
'Is she really on our side?'  
'Why is she on earth?'  
'Does she have teammates?'  
'Is her team like the Starlights?'  
'Is she looking for her princess?'_  
These thoughts rang through the girls minds and class ended before they knew it.

Everyone one shuffled to put their things away. Once packed Usagi turned to Kuroi and Kyou, she spoke up cheerfully "So we'll see you guys tomorrow then!" She said waving and heading off to join her guardian senshi.  
Kuroi waved, though Kyou's eyes narrowed slightly, "I can't believe she's Sailor Moon…" The crimson haired girl muttered grumpily.  
"Don't worry about it Kiy," She said in response smiling to the girl before the two headed over to the other three who were waiting at the class room door.  
"Home we go!" Hikari called out cheerfully, grabbing Ame's arm and dragging the blue haired girl forward. Though said girl didn't look too pleased about being pulled along, she didn't say anything, only sighed.  
The rest laughed softly and followed after.


	2. Enter True Venus

Usagi sighed, staring out the window into the fading sunset with dazed blue eyes. Luna walked up to the girl sitting next to her with worried crimson eyes trying to find a reason for her charge's odd behavior. "Usagi-chan… What's wrong?" The cat questioned softly.  
Surprised, Usagi looked to Luna, wonder crossing her expression for a moment before she shook her head once, "Luna… A new scout appeared today."  
The cat's eyes grew in size and she questioned quickly the princess, "What was she called? Did she do anything to you guys!?"  
Usagi shook her head, dismissing Luna's worry, "She called herself 'True Mars', the only things she did were save Minako and destroy the Youma… Though…" The blond trailed off causing Luna to worry again.  
"Though…?" Luna questioned softly waiting impatiently for a reply.  
"We had such a hard time beating it… Though she destroyed it so easily, just a single kick and a blast," Usagi finished.  
Luna opened her mouth to reply though she was cut off by Usagi's communicator. Both looked to the object for a moment before Usagi opened it.

"Big trouble Usagi!" Rei's face appeared on the object, "An Youma has appeared in the park!" Screams echoed behind her and the communicator fuzzed to black.  
"Let's hurry, Luna!" Usagi called out picking her brooch up and calling out "Moon Eternal! Make-UP!" In a flash Usagi stood in her Sailor Moon fuku. She nodded to Luna before slipping through the window and heading to the park.

At her arrival she saw all four of the other inners fighting another Shadow like Youma. This one though looked much like a gryphon. "Moon!" Mercury called out spotting their princess though her distraction was not for the best, the Youma's claw made its way down toward her.

-Just before the appearance of the Youma-

All five of the new girls sat in a barely lit room. Kuroi was sitting on a couch looking out the window, her amethyst eyes calculating. Next to her sat Kyou who out of the corner of her rust colored eyes was watching Kuroi, though the rest of her attention was on Hikari and Zakuro. The blond and the brunette were at a table a board game laid out in front of them. Sitting on a chair near Kuroi and Kyou was Ame reading a book on Japanese Culture.  
"Another has arrived…" Kuroi's wary voice drew all the others out of whatever they were doing.  
Hikari this time stood up, "I'll go then, Kyou finish my game for me, ne?" The blond grinned and took her star brooch in her hands, "Venus Eternal Power! Make-UP!" She called out orange and gold flashes shinning around her before she stood in an Eternal fuku much like True Mars's. The bubble sleeves and the charms on her out fit and boots were all pumpkin orange. The trim on her gloves were bright orange, like the trim on her boots and the second layer of her skirt. The bit around her neck and the third layer of her skirt were all pale orange. This rest of the outfit was black, in the same parts as True Mars's.  
Kyou sighed softly in annoyance, "Hai, hai. Just don't mess up, Venus," She muttered getting and taking the girl's place at the table.  
Kuroi laughed slightly and watched as True Venus jumped from the window falling slightly then white angel wings burst from her back and she was gone. Shaking her head her eyes turned to the game in front of her.  
Kyou rolled her eyes slightly and Zakuro laughed muttering, "Show off… We're on the third floor, what if someone sees her?"

-------  
-Current Time-

"True Love!" A golden blast shot from the shadows destroying the Youma before it could attack Sailor Mercury.  
The inners all turned in surprise to see a golden and black themed senshi. "Who are you?" Mars hissed softly, the remembrance of the battle with Galaxia reminding her that not all senshi were good.  
The senshi grinned and stepped fully into the light of a street lamp, "I am the true golden light of Venus, Sailor True Venus!" She held a peace sign up but soon pouted and added, "No thanks for saving your friend though? Too cruel you imoto are."{1}  
Venus and Jupiter both rose a single brow, "'Imoto'? What do you mean by that?" The brunette questioned softly in annoyance.  
"You'll find out soon enough, Jupiter." True Venus replied with a bell-like laugh before running off.

"How did she…" Jupiter muttered in surprise.  
"I don't know but, a 'True Venus' has appeared after the appearance of a 'True Mars'…" Mercury muttered pondering something as her voice trailed off.  
"They can't be bad though! Both of them helped one of us…." Moon muttered softly, slightly discouraged.  
Venus nodded slightly, "Though it is kinda weird to have double don't you think Mars?"  
Mars rolled her eyes though nodded all the same, "I still wonder… Why are they here?"

Hikari cheerfully burst into the room a wide grin on her face, "It was an easy Youma! Whoever is attacking doesn't think much of us yet," She chimed heading over to the table taking note that Kyou had quite nearly beat Zakuro.  
Kuroi laughed, "Or they don't know that we've arrived. Don't stick out too much. Make the enemy think they are dealing with those that are weaker then we are." The other girls nodded and Kuroi's gaze returned to the night sky. "I wonder… How they are doing…" Her voice was soft, tender, and distant. She hadn't expected the others to hear her, but Kyou's words drew her out of her reverie.  
"They'll be fine. They have their princess to keep them in line."  
Kuroi pulled from the window to see Kyou's sharp rust eyes watching her. Standing she took swift steps toward a hall, "I know… But I don't want to know." Turning her head back to the group she added in, "I'm going to bed, you guys should too, there is school again tomorrow." And she was gone turning into the first door down the hall.

"She does worry about her often… Kuroi even hides it by referring to them all together. Does she even know it, I wonder…" Ame muttered her eyes pulling away from the book that had held them all that time.  
"It irritates me! But we can't help it can we? Let's just do what she asks for now…." Kyou grumbled stalking down the hall and wandering into the third door down, Zakuro following.  
Hikari and Ame sighed, "Though is that all we can do…?" Hikari muttered and her and the blue-haired girl retreated to the second door.


	3. The Enterance of the Outers

"Hikari, common' wake UP!" Kyou grumbled standing along with the other three girls around Hikari's bed.  
Hikari's hand stretched out grabbing an alarm clock and throwing it at the girls, who all stepped out of the way, as if it was a reflex action; which it most likely could be.  
Kyou sighed in annoyance and pulled the blanket off the senshi of Venus as Zakuro picked a glass of water off the nightstand, dumping it over the blonde's head. She screeched in response jumping up and grabbing her blanket away from Kyou, wrapping it around herself.  
"Meanies…" She grumbled childishly.  
"Just get dressed, we don't want to be late," Kyou called as the rest left the room and wandered down the hall into the main room again. Zakuro rushed into the kitchen pulling a pan of eggs and a plate of waffles off the oven. She carried both to the table as Ame took plates, silverware, and drinks to the table.  
As they all sat down, Hikari rushed into the room taking a seat and grinning sheepishly. Shaking their heads the other four started to eat as Hikari dug in. Once all the food was gone; the group grabbed their bags and were off. One their way to school Kuroi froze on the spot, only blocks from the school gates. Her amethyst eyes turned to the group as she asked simply, "Who'll go this time?"  
At the chance Zakuro grinned and grabbed her star brooch, "I will, I'd like to see their powers first hand," She checked the area before calling out, "Jupiter Eternal Power! Make-UP!" Green flashes shot out from her and quickly she stood in an Eternal Fuku. Like the two before her, the outfit was black, though unlike the other two the main color was green. The bubbles and charms dark green, second layer and trim medium, and the rest pale lime green. Her forehead held the Jupiter symbol in emerald green. Waving quickly, True Jupiter was off.

-----------------------------  
At the battle stood Uranus and Neptune holding out their talismans against the shadow Youma. Pluto and Saturn were on the other side their own weapons held tightly in their grasps.  
Pluto stepped forward holding her talisman out, "Dead Scream!" The purple blast shot and hit the Youma. The shadow monster turned around, no damage shown. It dashed toward Pluto though a whip threw it back.  
"Rose Whip!" The voice echoed from where the whip came from, its owner stepped forward to show itself. She was a black and green themed Eternal senshi. "I am the true striking thunder of Jupiter, Sailor True Jupiter!" She called out grinning with a smirk hidden behind the kind gesture.  
The Youma turned to face True Jupiter, anger in its eyes, charging forward it tried to attack only to be kicked out of the way. Grinning True Jupiter held her hands to the sky, "Thunder Dragon!" She called and a dragon shaped electric wave shot down toward the Youma, destroying it.

The outers turned in surprise to True Jupiter who was grinning. "You're…." Saturn started though stopped when a True Jupiter's black glove finger was pressed to her lips to signal silence.  
"If you remember, don't tell, Saturn," She said simply before running off and becoming Zakuro in ally. From there she met up with the other four on the way to school.

The group made it into class two minutes before the bell rang, which just as it did Usagi dashed into class. She was panting and looked very out of breath as she pulled herself into her seat next to Kuroi.  
The purple haired girl turned to the blond with a worried gaze, "Are you alright?" She questioned softly.  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah… I just woke up late and had to run to school," She replied still out of breath.  
Kuroi nodded adding in with amusement, "Just like Hikari, we had to dump water on her to get her out of bed."  
Usagi turned to the girl with wonder, "You share a house?" she asked, amazed.  
Kuroi nodded, "Yeah, most of us have to share rooms though, only I get my own."  
Usagi's eyes were wide in amazement, "Woooow!" she muttered, causing Kuroi to laugh softly. "That must be really fun!" Usagi added it.  
"Sometimes," Kuroi agreed smiling at the blond, though turning to the front of the class as to not get in trouble for not paying attention.


	4. The Icy Wind of True Mercury Blows

Class passed by with no more attacks and the two groups separated, Usagi-tachi heading to Rei's for 'study group' and Kuroi-tachi heading home.

Once at the temple Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako saw the outers additionally to Rei waiting for them. Making their way in they all took a seat around the table.  
"We saw another earlier today. Before school, she called herself 'True Jupiter'," Haruka brought up irritation evident in her voice.  
Michiru rested her hand on Haruka's shoulder and added in, "She was able to beat a Youma single handedly that we could not… Just as you explained the other two that appeared," Her voice was calm and unwavering.  
Ami nodded and adding, "They don't seem bad but, can you three tell if they're from out of her solar system?"  
Setsuna spoke up then, "They did come from outside …" Her calm voice seemed to stress the others slightly.  
"Then why are they here…. Are they like Galaxia? Or the Starlights?" Rei muttered her hand on her chin shaking her head slightly.  
Minako spoke up, "Even if they are evil…. Or good, why do they have the same planets as us? Mars, then a Venus, and now a Jupiter…"  
Makoto thought for a moment before adding in, "They even call themselves the 'true' senshi of that planet.  
Ami continued to think though the sound of nails on a chalk board brought everyone out of what they were doing. They all jumped up and ran out of the temple to see a shadow Youma slowly pull itself out of the shadow of the ground. Everyone but the owner of dark purple eyes were watching the creature.  
Hotaru's knowing eyes were laid on a figure in the shadows, it seemed to be a guy but that was all she could tell, for it had run off soon after. Her gaze returned to the Youma as Makoto called out, "Minna, henshin!" They all nodded and pulled their transformation sticks out of their pockets:  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Eternal!"  
"Make-UP!"  
In flashes of lights all stood in their senshi fuku ready to fight.

--------------  
The new girls sat in the dark room again, basically in the same formation as before; Kuroi by the window, Kyou next to her on a chair, Zakuro and Hikari playing a game, and Ame was reading.  
Then Kuroi stiffened and the others looked to her, "Another? Must they attack this often?!" Kyou growled her hands forming fists.  
It was then that Ame drew away from her book, "I'll go then…" She murmured placing the bound object down and grabbing her brooch. "Mercury Eternal Power!" Just as the others after the flash of light she stood her in black eternal fuku; though hers had blue and sky blue, the mercury symbol on her forehead in blue. She bowed once to Kuroi before murmuring, "Ikimasu," and leaving.

-------------------  
The inners and outers clashed with the Youma, though each time it threw them back or dodged. All were growing irritated with the creature, why couldn't they hit it!?  
"Icy Tundra!" A voice rang from the shadows ice shards shooting at the Youma and piercing its block going straight through the creature. Following where the attack came from was a blue and black senshi in an eternal fuku. She had a kind, though wary smile on her face. Walking into the area so they could see her fully she spoke up, " I am the true icy wind of Mercury, Sailor True Mercury,"  
The Sol senshi stood wide eyed at the girl, though Pluto spoke up, "Why are you here?" She questioned magenta red eyes narrowing at the blue haired girl before her.  
"To protect those we left, lost dear ones," She replied simple though it was very much so a riddle, "On orders of a wary princess and to destroy the shadow looming over." She bowed and made her leave, turning away and starting off.  
In moments she was gone, leaving very confused senshi behind.


	5. The Lonely Moon

It had been a few days since the Sol senshi had run into True Mercury. A Youma had attacked every once in awhile, though the True Senshi had traded off going to destroy them. The current day being Sunday all of the True Senshi were asleep, though the time was 1:00 am. Or were they all asleep? The guardians would say yes, though Kuroi would disagree. She herself was sitting in the window seat again, her eyes to the night sky. She was covered in a deep purple night gown made of cotton with bell sleeves and a pleating skirt; draped over her shoulders was a night sky patterned blanket, large fluffy purple socks keeping her feet warm. A soft sigh passed her lips as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket over them. "Kou, is everything going well?" She murmured to herself, eyes locked on a star the shone dimly near the moon. She closed her eyes lightly and shook her head, "I shouldn't worry… I have to watch over the others for now…" Her voice held a slight determination though it hid the wary worrying tone under it. Opening her amethyst orbs again her eyes returned to the star, "Kou… Are you watching….?" She questioned before a soft yawn passed her lips and her head tilted to the side onto the window, her lids drifting close.

--------------  
"-ro!"  
"Common'!"  
"Wake up, Kuroi!"  
"Kuro!"  
_'Why are people yelling at me?'_ Kuroi thought opening her eyes to see all the True Senshi around her, Kyou looked like a mix of worried and irritated, Ame was speculative, Zakuro and Hikari were hiding something behind them. "Hikari…. Zakuro put that water down, I'm awake," She chided adjusting the way she sat so she was facing the others.  
"Awww…." Hikari muttered she and Zakuro placing the water on the nearby table.  
"Kuro, get dressed it's our first day of no school and we planned on adventuring, remember?" Kyou grumbled with a slight smirk.  
Kuroi's eyes focused slightly and sure enough, the others were dressed in fun spring outfits. Kyou had on a ruffled crimson top with a jean mini, simple red slip on shoes to match. Ame was wearing a short sleeve blue v-neck with a dark wash pair of jeans. Zakuro had on a dark green shirt with khaki knee long pants. Lastly Hikari had on a golden sun dress. "Alright, alright I'll go get dressed," Kuroi chimed getting up and retreating to the first door down the hall. After some shuffling through her closet, Kuroi came back out in a dark purple v-neck with short sleeves and purple flowing pants, which covered the tops of her dark purple tennis shoes.  
"Let's head out then!" Hikari called out dashing toward the door. The other either laughed or shook their heads following behind the blond.

"Any new ideas yet?" Ami questioned, she and the other inner sol senshi were at Crown sitting around a table, each with a milkshake.  
Rei shook her head, "None, the fire won't tell me anything either. She spoke in riddles… We know it has to do something with their princess and people they care about but had to leave… And that they have to defeat some form of evil…"  
"Do you think they are searching for their princess? Like the Starlights, their princess might have left and now they have come to find her and to beat whatever evil had caused her leave…" Makoto offered taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake soon after.  
Ami shook her head, "I don't think so… she said the princess had told them to search for missing dear ones…-"  
"This looks yummy!"  
"Yeah, let's eat here!"  
The group turned toward the door to see the five new girls make their way in. Usagi brightened from her dazed state and waved calling out, "Kuroi-chan! Over here!"  
Said girl turned her ponytail whipping around slightly as her amethyst eyes locked onto the blond who had spoken. "Ah, Tsukino-chan!" She chimed turning to her friends who nodded and the group made their way over. "How are you guys?" She questioned kindly, though her eyes landed on Rei who she had not met yet.  
"Oh, hello. I'm Hino, Rei; may I ask your names?"  
"I'm Kurea, Kuroi."  
"Yuuki, Ame."  
"Kokoro, Kyou."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Meroko, Zakuro."  
"Koime, Hikari, pleasure~!"  
Usagi smiled, "These five are the new transfer students at our school." She turned to Kuroi, "We're good, how about you,"  
Kuroi smiled kindly, "We're good, out on a little adventure around the city," She replied.  
Minako smiled brightly, "Really!? Where do you plan on going? I know where all the good shops and video game places are!"  
"Oh, sounds fun!" Hikari chimed, eyes sparkling.  
Kyou sighed softly muttering something about sisters and shopping. Kuroi shook her head and turned to the Sol senshi again, "Would you like to join us then, Aiko-chan seems to be intent on touring us…"  
"Sure," Ami said her and the others standing up and leaving the booth to follow the True senshi out.

------------------------------  
Minako had pulled the group into some clothing store, the group breaking off into different areas of the girls department. Ame had found a nice chair to sit at near the changing room, being forced to rate every outfit Hikari came out in. Kuroi and Rei were in the little more fancy area, with Kyou not too far off. Minako and Hikari were in the cute clothing area with Usagi. Zakuro was in the tomboyish clothing with Makoto not too far off.  
"Ne… Does this look good?" Hikari questioned Ame, twirling around. She had on a golden tank top with white flowers detailed on the hem and a white pleated skirt made of denim.  
Ame looked up from the magazine she had picked up, raising a brow, "Why are you asking me again? Yes, go bother Aiko-san instead. She knows more than I do about 'fashion'," She replied returning to her text.  
Hikari's cheeks puffed and she stomped off to find the other venus senshi.

"Minako! Does this look good?" She questioned the blond, appearing from around a rack.  
Mina looked over and nodded excitedly, "It fits really well!" She chimed, "Matches your hair and the aura that would fit you!" She crooned smiling brightly.  
Hikari grinned widely, "Sou!? Ame, doesn't give good advice, other than to ask you about this,"  
Both girls grinned, acting all giddy about the outfit… This scared Kyou who was nearby causing her to back away slowly and closer to where Kuroi stood.

Zakuro pulled from the area she was and headed over to where the majority of the others were, "I heard there was a sweets stand in the park, the shopping is getting kinda boring; how about we head over there?" She questioned Kuroi, who was watching Minako and Hikari with amusement.  
Her amethyst eyes turned to the brunette and nodded, "Ne, minna-san, why don't we go there? We can see the sakura trees too!" The others turned to her and nodded, Hikari changing back and dragging Ame back with her to the group.  
"Sweets?" Usagi questioned appearing out of nowhere, grinning and eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah, let's head there next," Kyou agreed nodding once.  
Kuroi nodded and turned to the others, who had gathered, "Shall we go then?" She questioned. Everyone nodded and they headed out.

--------------------------  
When they arrived each walked up to the stand and ordered. After that they took a seat under a sakura tree that was not too far off.  
Nibbling on their treats each tried to think of something to say. It was Minako who spoke up, "So what did everyone get?" She asked simply.  
"Green tea ice cream,"  
"Strawberry tart,"  
"Mint ice cream,"  
"Chocolate,"  
"Taiyaki,"  
These were the basics of what they said, though who wants to hear what all ten of them ordered anyway?  
Minako looked to Kuroi with a weird face, "Green tea… Ice cream?" She questioned, the idea seeming quite weird to her.  
Kuroi nodded, "Yup… I love green tea so, why not?" She replied smiling softly at the blond.  
Mina smiled nodding, "What would made sense," She replied cheerfully.  
It was then that a scream rang throughout the park, people started to run from the main path, away from something.  
The inners looked to one another than Rei spoke up, "We'll go check it out!" They ran off at that and once they were gone, Kyou was about to get up.  
"I'll-" She started though was cut off.  
"No, Kiy; I'll go," Kuroi said standing up and looking to her friends with a grin, pulling her brooch out of her pocket. The dark crescent moon object shone as she held it to the sky, "Dark HIME Power!"{1} Flashes shoot off and surrounded her, "Make-UP!" As the lights faded she was shown in a fuku unlike the other True Senshi. Her leotard was missing the stomach area and black like the others, though for a bow she had a set of wings like the starlights with a plum star, a crescent moon behind it, the points touching the two side points of her star. On her skirt, which was black and shorter than the normal senshi skirt, there was a matching set of wings. Her shoulder bit was purple and the sleeves like a first level senshi only amethyst like her eyes. Around her neck was a amethyst neck ribbon with a plum coin like bit on the front. Her shoes were like Mars' only purple. Instead of the tiara she had a moon like Eternal Moon's though black. The outfit itself did resemble Sailor Cosmos's…  
Waving to her friends once before speaking up, "I'll be off then, Minna," And leaving.

The inner senshi were facing two shadow Youma; Mars, Mercury and Venus to one and Usagi with Jupiter to the other. Each attack was blocked or dodged, the Youma finding the whole encounter quite amusing.  
"KUSO!" Jupiter growled, "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" She spun and the attack hit dead onto a blast of the Youma's, creating a cloud of smoke.  
As the smoke cleared Jupiter saw the creature running straight at her, it was almost too late to block so she held her arms up to weaken the impact.  
"Midnight Moon Crater!" A purple blast dotted with black moons shot for the Youma destroying it before it hit Jupiter.  
The girl who had called the attack walked into the scene her amethyst eyes scanning the group for a moment before a small smirk graced her lips, "Ahhh, no wonder," She murmured to herself before centering her gaze and calling out, "Of the dark side of the moon, I am its true heir! Sailor Dark Moon!" The scepter in her hand was held up and she turned to the second Youma. Said stick held two crescent moons; one black and the other white that touched at the tips. The gem that before rested between the two points of her transformation brooch now were held between the two points of the white and black moons, an amethyst staff was under this extending up to four or so inches more than Dark Moon's height as it rose to the sky. Again Dark Moon called her attack, "Midnight Moon Cater!" Purple light warped around the gem then expanded into a blast picking up black moons from the ones on the staff. Her attack flew at the second Youma, destroying it on contact.  
The inners stared blankly at her, Mars spoke up, "No wonder what?" She questioned the purple haired girl rudely.  
Dark Moon's Amethyst eyes turned to Mars as she let her staff fade away, "No wonder you couldn't destroy them yet. Moon's guardian senshi have yet to reach eternal and she herself cosmic levels."  
They stared blankly again, this time Mercury questioning her, "You mean… We can reach eternal?"  
Dark Moon just nodded, "Though I doubt you could yet," She turned around her ponytail whipping around her as she silently walked off.  
Jupiter turned to the others, "We've found the fifth, though she called herself the true heir of the moon…."  
"Yes… What could she mean by that?" Mercury agreed, entering thinking mode.  
"I don't know, but considering what she said; I bet she is the leader of those 'True Scouts'. And that she is at this 'cosmic level'… But cosmic level… Wouldn't that be Sailor Cosmos?" Mars murmured, the others nodding in agreement though only becoming more confused.

---------------------  
After returning to their normal forms the Sol senshi headed back to the sakura tree to see the True senshi having all finished their food and looking worried.  
"It was a robber, the police got him though," Mars stated as she and the others sat down.  
Kuroi nodded and looked to the sky to see it was growing dark, "Ne, I think we should head home. It's getting late and I'd rather not sleep in on a school day."  
The others nodded and broke off; the Sol Senshi each returning to their own home and the True Senshi to their shared one.

Once inside their house the True senshi all changed into pajama's and sat around the main room. Zakuro, Kyou, and Hikari at the T.V., Ame in her normal seat, and Kuroi back in her window seat.  
Some drama was on the T.V. and the voices rang in the background to Kuroi. Her eyes were back on where her little star was. It was dark enough to see them and it was luckily a cloudless night. Then something caught her attention, three streaks along the sky; a red, pale green and whitish yellow one. A small gasp passed her lips as her eyes watched where the trails of lights ended. "Are they…" She murmured though no one else heard her.


End file.
